Catch of the Day
Catch of the Day is the third half of the 30th episode of season 2, which first aired on March 11, 1998. In this episode, Dad tries to get Dexter to go fishing with him. Plot Late one night, Dad is in his bedroom preparing himself to go fishing with Dexter. He finalizes his outfit and goes to wake up Dexter. Dexter wants to get his sleep, and Dad gives him a lecture about how he wanted to go fishing since the "dawn of time", and to encourage Dexter to go fishing. Dexter continues to sleep, but a dream cloud with him in it appears, and Dream Dexter gives Dad an explanation about what Dexter really meant. Infuriated, Dad forces his son to wake up. As Dexter wakes up, the sun rises. Dad calls it quits and Dexter goes back to sleep. The next night, Dad wakes Dexter up with his alarm clock. Dexter shakes on his bed and Dad forces him to get his fishing clothes on. Dad and Dexter go into the bathroom where Dexter is brushing his hair with his toothbrush and brushing his teeth with a comb. Dexter goes to change into a fishing outfit, but it doesn't meet Dad's standards. Dexter goes back into his room to change his outfit, and after doing so, the sun rises. Dad sends Dexter back to bed, and Dexter does so by falling in his clothes drawer. On the third night, Dad is, once again, in Dexter's room telling his son to wake up. Dexter saws open his bureau and Dad tells him to put on his fishing outfit. Dexter, realizing that he had his fishing outfit ready, forgets where he put it. After a few moments, Dad looks behind a picture frame, which causes the bookcase to move up and reveal Dexter's laboratory. To keep Dad from exposing his secret, Dexter catches him off guard with a rabbit costume. He then uses the ear to close the laboratory. Dad opens a wooden crate that opens a hatch and a missile appears and flies out the roof of the room. The missile retracts into its base, and the sun comes up. On the fourth night, Dexter and Dad both head to the car. They both have everything, until Dexter realizes that he and Dad have no worms. They scramble around the garage looking for the invertebrates. Just as Dexter catches the last one, the sun comes up. On the fifth night, Dad slides Dexter out of his bed. Dexter is annoyed at the fact that his father wants him to go fishing for old times. During the commute, Dexter and Dad take the long path to the lake. They later arrive, only to find that a father and son have taken the only rentable boat. Dexter is distraught about the situation, and Dad tells him that the early bird catches the worm. The sun comes up, and Dad and Dexter go home. During the day, Dexter is in his laboratory devising plans to make sure that his father and he get to the lake in time. On the "lucky day", Dad trips an alarm, causing Dexter to immediately wake up. He goes into his lab and changes into his fishing outfit, prints out a map, and gets his can of worms. Dad gets in the car, but Dexter pushes him aside, making Dad the passenger and Dexter the driver. On the commute, Dexter eyes the same father and son at the lake, and it becomes a race to see who can get there first. At the one lane bridge, the father and son in the brown car get destroyed. At the lake, Dexter plunges the family car into the lake, and he and his father spend the day fishing while using the car as their own boat. Characters *Dexter *Dad *Quadraplex T-3000 Computer Trivia Notes *Dee Dee and Mom do not appear in this episode. *Dexter's bunny costume was also seen in Critical Gas. *Dad asks Dexter "Mañana eh muchacho," which is Spanish for "Tomorrow, boy." *Dad is clearly being an idiot. They could go fishing any time of day, regardless of whether or not they are the first at the lake. Goofs/Errors *After Dexter puts on the bunny costume, the sun suddenly rises again, and he then changes into his pajamas instead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Mom